valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
A
| Series = A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong | Volume = 1 | Issue = 8 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation America’s most bizarre Big Top has a brand new attraction! Archer & Armstrong. Fearless adventurers. Best friends. Better partners. But that was before this traveling circus made them prisoners of a sideshow so freakish, it makes Davey the Mackerel look like the girl next door! Now captives beneath the world’s maddest midway, our fearless(ish) heroes are just steps from the final clue to locating Armstrong’s long-lost wife… Too bad there’s a literally “small” army of deranged and dangerous Armstrong clones protecting it with all of their miniature might! Meanwhile: Mary-Maria must confront the one force capable of putting her in her place – the Council of Elders! And whatever happened to Davey, anyway? Come for the popcorn and stay for the mad science gone awry as rising star Rafer Roberts (HARBINGER RENEGADES) and Eisner Award-winning artist Mike Norton (Revival) bring “NEXT STOP CLOWNTOWN” roaring into a city near you! Next Stop: Clowntown, Conclusion Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * ** ** ** ** Leopold the Lion Whisperer ** Mad scientists ** Ringmaster ** ** The Strongmen *** Viktor * ** Other Characters: * * Faith * * Nauka's Freakshow ** Choona the Lobster Woman ** Hairy Wolf Man ** Mister Mistake ** Slenda the Beauty ** Tumba ** Tumbo ** Weird Elephant Man * * * Random family Locations: * ** * ** *** * ** * ** *** * ** *** Items: * 1865 Château-Chalon * Armstrong's finger * * Chainsaw * Molotov cocktails * Russian Mona Lisa * Socialist Propaganda Vehicles: * Elephant * Helicopters * Horse * Lion * Red convertible * Science bus Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: & * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , & , & , * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Stalingrad, February 1943 A.D. While Armstrong is talking to Gilad, his finger is shot off. It was taken by Demitri and Ivan. 2016 A.D. Archer and Armstrong speak with Demitri and Ivan. The scientists grab Armstrong, preparing to experiment on him. The freaks come to the rescue of Archer and Armstrong. Archer, Armstrong and Gub Gub escape the carnage. The One Percent buy out the circus. Armstrong meets Andromeda. Mary-Maria and her sisters battle the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness. When the ladies have escaped in Paris, they vow to reclaim the sisterhood. Davey and the Bagmaker's Apprentice, Conclusion Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** Other Characters: * Mr. Carmichael * ** * Purselover69 Locations: * ** Items: * Armstrong's Satchel * Fabric samples * Handbags * Noisy distraction box * Sniper rifle * Vehicles: * D&G bus Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Editors: }} Synopsis Oliver Dumpbucket waits outside the circus with a shotgun. After Oliver kills a strongman,Mr. Carmichael calls him, sending him and Davey on the road to work. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 8.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 8 Lafuente Variant.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 8 Level Variant.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 8 Veregge Variant.jpg Textless Cover Art File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 8 Lafuente Variant Textless.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 8 Level Variant Textless.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 8 Veregge Variant Textless.jpg Related References External links